Adventuring Through the Flames
by SherlockMycroft
Summary: In most of the stories I've read, people don't seem to give Flame Princess enough credit. In this story, she goes on an adventure of her own, and goes through a dungeon her way. Rated T for monster fighting, and injuries in later chapters. (WRITTEN BEFORE "Frost and Fire" SOME FACTS ARE VERY CERTAINLY OUT OF DATE) Set a little after "Vault of Bones"
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go, my first shot at a longer story, shooting for 10,000 words. For this story, anything in italics will be a memory, and most memories will be pieces of actual episodes. Flame Princess's clothing is inspired by some of the character designs for Vault of bones. Anywho, ignore me, and enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own adventure time or Flame Princess, though parts of this story are of my own creation, and the memories that are from actual episodes are not mine at all and are the awesome ideas of Pendleton Ward, Mark Banker, Kent Osborne, Patrick McHale, Adam Muto, Rebecca Sugar, Cole Sanchez, Somvilay Xayaphone, and others.**

**I also don't own "All Warmed up Inside."  
**

* * *

A young girl of fire let her head rest on the burning wall of her house. Sighing, she glanced at the singed grass that marked her favorite sitting spot, a place were she could feel the warmth of her home and see the starts without starting any major fires. That was the real world, after all. Everything seemed flammable. Her hair, composed of fire and cut cutely so it was just above her shoulders, flickered above the large red gem on her forehead. She was wearing a new dress she had made out of fire, a beautiful gown of orange and red with jagged seams (made to look that way on purpose, of course), the skirt of which ended just below her knees. Her bare feet, yellow and glowing, twitched restlessly before her at the need to do _something._

Flame Princess couldn't figure out why she was so restless. Ever since she had gone to that dungeon with Finn, she couldn't stop feeling like she had to get up and find something to do. F.P. found her flames growing brighter and a smile coming to her face at the thought of Finn the Human, the one and only human, her boyfriend. She remembered his sky blue shirt and blue shorts, his simple black shoes that had felt her flames so many times, and the white hat on his head that hid his long, golden hair from anyone's eyes. Her living boyfriend who she could scarcely touch without burning him terribly.

Flame Princess sighed and looked up at the stars, wondering. Why was there not a way for her to touch Finn without hurting him? When she was wet, her flames would go out and she would cool down, but it hurt her terribly to even have separate fires that were created by her get a little wet, and keeping her flames out for too long could kill her eventually. Oh, why wasn't there a way for her to be with Finn without either of them getting hurt? She closed her eyes and continued to think.

~Memory~

_Flame Princess sat sadly in her home. She was trapped in a giant glass cage suspended from the ceiling, designed so she couldn't burn through, and also couldn't escape. __Her long red hair twirled and flickered above her head, a bright blaze of pure fire, and she rested her head in her hands, depressed and alone.__ Her father, the King and a man made entirely of fire, wearing a suit of plates that kept him in an almost physical form, was sitting in his throne, flanked by two guards, while his wives and several sons sat on the steps on either side of him, talking quietly. They could not talk to her, by orders of the King and that rude pink princess that had her locked away. The idiotic jester danced below. Then, she heard a familiar, blunt voice ring through the room, and smiled as a cute little flambit ran down the rope on all fours and stopped on the end where she could see him easily._

_"Hey, Flame Princess," the two foot tall flame creature greeted her quietly so Flame King couldn't notice them talking._

_"Hi Flambo," she whispered, "Any news?"_

_"Nada," he whispered with his odd accent. "Best I saw was a pack'a Fire Wolves headin' to the woods."_

_"Hmm," Flame Princess looked down at the chamber below. It was horribly boring to sit in her lamp all day, so news from Flambo was the best entertainment she could find. He always seemed to know what was happening in Ooo, so when there were no new occurrences to turn over in her mind, then she had nothing._

_"Anywho, I gotta split," Flambo started climbing up the rope. "Never know, could be somethin' interestin' happenin' right now," he waved his fiery tail cutely._

_Flame Princess giggled quietly. "Okay. Bye, Flambo," she patted the glass wall in front of Flambo in lieu of petting him._

_"Later princess," He climbed down the rope at the far end of the room and left the castle while Flame Princess waved through the glass. Soon he was out the front door and she was alone again._

_The Princess sighed and rested her head in her hands again, feeling boredom sink in, and again cursing the pink princess for locking her in this glass prison. It wasn't _her_ fault she was born evil. All because she was just a little unstable, the pink princess had decided she must be locked up forever, spouting out some confusing science stuff at her father all the time. What was the point of living if you couldn't do anything? At least her father, not wanting any other royalties commanding him, decided she could be free as soon as a prince came and was worthy of her hand in marriage. Flame Princess stood up, stretching her tired legs, and looked down at some of the people sitting on the steps, contemplating this deal. She had closed her eyes thoughtfully, when she heard an unfamiliar gasp. Flame Princess opened her eyes and turned to the entrance of the castle, where Flambo and an unfamiliar blue creature were standing. She figured this was a creature called a Dog that Flambo described to her, but he wasn't supposed to be blue..._

_The weird blue dog scratched his belly, then raised his hand in greeting. "Uh, yo, whaddup? I'm Jake, Jake the D-OUGH!" he was interrupted as Flambo punched him in the gut. Flambo whispered something to him, and they approached her father. In a much more royal voice, Jake announced, "Good morrow, Majesty! I am Sir Jake, Baron of the Grasslands!"  
_

_"Hmmm," her father glanced intimidatingly down at him. "What is it you seek? SPEAK!" he pointed menacingly to the dog._

_"Uh..." Sir Jake seemed startled by her father. Regaining his composure and bowing, Jake continued, "I come as an envoy of Prince Finn!"_

_"A prince?!" Flame King repeated, surprised. The Flame People on the steps began murmuring excitedly at the news of a prince. _

_"Yeah!" Jake looked up at Flame Princess excitedly. "And he's the same age as your daughter!" He added, pointing to her._

_"Ooh?" Flame Princess set her hands on the edge of the cage to look down at him curiously. A prince, her age?_

_"Bold words," Flame King got over his shock. "But know you that my daughter is a rare jewel. She cannot be wooed by just any ragamuffin prince!" He stood up and waved one flaming hand to emphasize his words. _

_"Umm..." the baron seemed to be contemplating what to say next. "Oh! Prince Finn is... AWESOME!" he grinned and waved one hand like the Flame King, and __Flame Princess laughed quietly as his crude words, much different than those of royalty, and yet strangely nice to hear._

_The people on the steps began murmuring excitedly. "Silence, my molten mamas!" Flame king held one hand up for his demand and walked towards Jake. "We are perplexed. If you are a baron true," he stopped before Sir Jake. "Where is your gift? It is common practice among visiting dignitaries," the people began murmuring in agreement._

_Sir Jake smiled at her father while Flambo muttered something to him. "_A_ gift?" he said as though this were an insult. "Sire, Prince Finn sent, uh, _three _gifts!" Jake held up three fingers to show him while Flambo looked at him, shocked.  
_

_"Hmmm..." her father contemplated this for a moment. "Three _is _more than one..." the people murmured excitedly again._

_Flame Princess looked down at him, interested. "oooh," she murmured, thinking of a prince who would be willing to give her _three _gifts._

_"The first gift is, um..." Sir Jake began digging through his blue backpack, taking out things that weren't blue and ignited instantly when they hit the floor. "This! Water bottle!" He pulled out the bottle and shook it persuasively, but it slipped from his grasp and hit the jester, killing the man of fire._

_Flame Princess gasped and leaned away from the wall of her chamber, scowling at the baron. The jester was a fool, but it was still a terrible thing to kill him!_

_"Prince Finn has smoked my jester! Pourquoi?!" Flame King looked back at the baron as though considering something. "I do hate my jester..."_

_"Uh... Prince Finn hated him too," the baron agreed._

_"hmmm," Flame Princess looked down at him, thoughtful again._

_"For your second gift, A... uh... hmm..." he began to look around the room, and his gaze landed on the guitar someone was playng. "Oh! A serenade!" He ran over and snatched the flaming guitar. "That Finn wrote! For malady," he added, bowing to Flame Princess._

_"Oooh!" she clasped her hands together and waited as Sir Jake began to strum the guitar._

**_"_**Oh Flame Princess

I think you're rad!

I really wanna kiss you,

right in front of your dad!"

_Her father frowned at the words, but Flame Princess smiled. They were sweet, and it was amusing to see her father taken aback for once. The baron began dancing around the room as he sang._

"'Cuz I think you're great

I wanna be your mate

or maybe go on a date

'Cuz it feels like there's a fire inside my body,

like there's a fire inside my heart!

It's like this fire is gonna consume me

if I keep waiting for this thing to start.

Oh, I feel like I'm all warmed up inside

I feel all warmed up inside

I feel all warmed up insiiiiii

i-i-iiiiiiii

i-i-iiiiide."

_Flame princess sighed happily and clapped when the song was over. What a sweet song! And the prince had written it just for her. She stepped back into the center of her chamber and stared up thoughtfully, the song playing over in her head. Her father began reprimanding the baron for the song, but she hardly listened until she heard him shout out. _

_"PRINCE FINN IS HERE!" She ran over to the glass wall again at the sound of the baron's voice. "He's right... here!" He turned away and, turning back, a boy appeared out of nowhere. He was as blue as Sir Jake the Dog, but looked more like her, with a body resembling that of a human._

_"Greetings, Flame King!" the apparent prince declared. "My final gift is your favourite thing in the whole world!"_

_"A koala bear?" Her father asked._

_"Uh.." Jake stuttered._

_"Yes!" The prince said. He held up a box and out popped an ugly blue koala._

_"Eucalyptus!" it announced, waving its pudgy blue arms. "Eucalyptus!"_

_Her father took one look at the koala and said, "I don't like koalas anymore. BEGONE!" he allowed his flames to leave the armor and it floated back to his throne, which he then sat upon._

_The prince looked down dejectedly, and a conversation started between him and the baron. Flame Princess leaned down by the glass and tried to listen, and could only make out the word "Bubblegum." Suddenly, Prince Finn bit the baron on the arm and began to strangle him. The baron screamed his name and fell to the floor while the prince continued to strangle him. Flame Princess watched the baron die, and thought about how interesting it would be to be with this prince, if only her father would approve. As it turned out, her father had been watching the display._

_"Excellent!" her father exclaimed, surprising the prince. "You have indeed proven yourself. Any prince ruthless enough to kill his own buffoon would make an excellent boyfriend... for my evil daughter!" He moved to the lever that controlled the ropes holding up the lamp. _

_"Whaaaat?!" a voice cried out in shock._

_"She's an unstoppable force of destruction!" Flame Princess turned excitedly to her father. "Ahhh, nothing a psycho like you can't handle," he pulled the lever and the lamp began to lower. "Congratulations!" He flew back to his throne again._

_The lamp landed on the ground, and Flame Princess stepped out excitedly, exclaiming in her soft voice, "I'm so happy! I'm so happy to meet you, prince!" She held her hands out to the prince and rested them on his shoulders, smiling. "You're my prince!" she hugged the prince, immensely happy to finally be free from the lamp and find someone to be with. _

_"Oh, that's sweet!" the people began murmuring, and agreeing that Flame Princess, despite what her father said, did seem normal._

_Flame Princess, suddenly letting anger fuel her fire, shouted, "STOP WHISPERING!" and zapped a few people with flames, causing them to die and fall apart into seven new little flambits._

_"Hey, so _that's _where I came from!" Flambo said, not surprised by Flame Princess's behavior. He know how much she hated their constant whispering about her._

_Flame Princess calmed down when their whispers stopped and turned back to the prince. "You know," the prince said hesitantly. "On second thought, we're not really each other's types._

_"We're... what?" Flame Princess whispered, confused by his change in behavior. _

_"I-I changed my mind. I don't like you."_

_"You... WHAT?!" She shouted, turning entirely into fire, angered at both being led on by the prince and having her freedom snatched from her, when she was so close!  
_

_"Uh, nothing!" the prince exclaimed nervously, picking up the dead dog. "Bye Flambo!" he added before running out of the castle._

~Present~

Flame Princess found herself smiling at the memory of Jake's visit, the reason she met Finn. Of course, Finn in the castle had been a creation of Jake's stretching powers, and now she was free... opening her eyes and leaning forward so she was sitting bolt upright, the princess smiled slightly. _Of course _there was a way! How could she have forgotten? The same little flambit who had talked to her in the fire kingdom must know a spell of some sort! That was how Jake was able to enter the Flame Kingdom, when he should have been killed by the heat. He had been blue in the castle, but outside of it he was really golden-furred. Flambo had to know something.

The Princess stood up and glanced at the sky. The bright stars were beginning to fade as the sun started to rise. This would be the perfect time for her to go find Flambo. Phasing into the flames of her house, she solidified in her room, where Finn left her some tin foil. She grabbed the foil and went back outside, where she fashioned herself a pair of boots, and a belt for extra foil, just to be safe. Flame Princess then stepped onto the living grass, away from her house, and looked down satisfactorily as her tin-foil shoes prevented her from singing the grass. The thin boots must still be raging hot, but not enough to start a fire. The princess began walking through the field, looking at the trees to her left and the large body of water to her right. She stopped and started laughing when she realized she had no idea where to find the flambit she was searching for, but she stopped when she noticed a small flame on a patch of dirt before her.

Flame Princess looked at her house then down at her shoes, wondering if a stray flame had come from the flaming building or perhaps a hole in her boots. She looked up, confused, started and then smiled when the flame stood up on stubby legs and turned around.

"Flambo? Is that you?" Flame Princess called to the flaming, cat-like creature.

It turned to her, a smile on its adorable face. "Hey, Flame Princess!" the friendly, accented voice she knew greeted.

"Oh, Flambo!" She ran over to the flambit, who had stood up on his normal two legs and was swishing his long, flaming tail back and fourth happily. Flame Princess smiled at her luck, and kneeled by him. "Hey, remember when you took Jake into the Flame Kingdom that one time?"

"Yeah? What about it?" Flambo looked up at her curiously.

"Well, uh, was there some sort of spell you used on him, so he wouldn't be burned?" She looked into his glowing red eyes with her own orange ones.

Flambo swished his tail again and tilted his head. "Yeah, I cast flame shield on 'im. Why?"

"Do you think you could teach me how?" Flame Princess clasped her hands together hopefully. "If I knew, then it would be a lot easier for me to visit Finn!"

"Well, uh, I could, but..." Flambo put one stubby paw behind his head and frowned. "See, you gotta be born with it..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing, I'll keep your tips in mind! This and feedback really help, and I really appreciate it. Anywho, here's chapter two.**

**(Sorry for the long time between updates, this is what I get for being in two plays at once...)**

* * *

"I have to... what?" Flame Princess stared at Flambo. "What do you mean?"

"Well, uh, little guys like me," Flambo motioned one flaming leg towards himself, "Can cast flame shield as soon as we're, er, made, but you," he pointed to Flame Princess. "Gotta be born wit' it, or you can't do it."

Flame Princess groaned, "Oh, fireballs," and flicked a flame at a nearby flower and watched it consume the plant. "Isn't there any way I can keep myself from burning Fi- whatever I touch?" she remedied her lament.

Flambo looked down at the spot she was sitting. "What, you just wanna stop from burnin' things?"

"Yeah, I guess I-" she saw Flambo staring and followed his gaze to where she was sitting on the grass, then looked back at Flambo. "Uh, what are you staring at?"

"Well, you're not burning the grass where you're sitting."

Flame Princess looked down at the grass she was sitting on, and realized he was right. She had forgotten she was touching the grass with her hands and dress, and it wasn't burning, through some of the grass was wilting under her fingertips. Flame Princess stared at the grass, moving her hands slightly to feel the details of the thin strands of living plants. She slowly and smoothly kicked off the tin shoes and felt the unscorched grass under her feet as well. She wasn't focusing her flames not to burn, as she had before, so what could be allowing her to feel the grass? Even controlling her fire, the grass would burn, but it would stay where she wanted it...

Flambo cleared his throat and she looked up swiftly. He was starting at her intently, flaming tail swishing back and forth, fiery red eyes wide and somewhat contemplative. He looked from the grass beneath her to her face, and something seemed to occur to him.

"Hey, wait a second, this's happened before.." He patted the flames on his head and thought a moment. "Yeah, another lady got to doin' what you're doin'..."

"What do you mean?" Flame Princess stared at Flambo.

Flambo flicked the flame at the tip of his tail. "You see, uh... they say there's a dungeon somewhere..."

"A dungeon?" Flame Princess perked up a bit, remembering her one time in a dungeon.

"Yeah... they say if you make it through, you can conquer your... uh... powers or somethin', but..."

"Well then, show me the place!" She stood up and looked down at Flambo excitedly.

"Princess, ya gotta know," Flambo looked up at her with seriousness that was very unusual for him. "The last skirt who went there didn't come back. And... she was just like you. I bet you're goin' so you can hang out wit Finn, right?" Flame Princess simply nodded, and Flambo continued, "She was in love too... a dame of fire, strong... beginning to control her powers too. Real nice, for someone from Fire Kingdom."

Flame Princess looked down at her feet, the merely wilted grass under her heels. What would happen if she didn't come back? Would Finn forget about her, or become very sad? She hesitated, but then remembered how almost every time she hung out with Finn, she burned him terribly... And she's already been through one dungeon with Finn. She could probably handle another one, right...?

Flame Princess looked back at Flambo and, her voice sure, said, "I can handle it. Take me to the dungeon."

* * *

Flame Princess tilted her head back to look at the mouth of the cave. The rock was almost black, and looked like the shiny black rocks that formed in some places in the Fire Kingdom that Flambo showed her, and sharp, somewhat paler though still shiny, stalactites pointed down from the roof. She fixed her backpack on her back, a strange pack that was made of fireproof cloth and filled with tinfoil and a couple other things she thought could be needed in a dungeon. It was a little like Finn's back, but smaller, as she had kept in mind his ability to go through dungeons when preparing. She looked down to look at Flambo inquisitively, and he was looking up at the cave until noticed her staring at him.

"Any advice you can give me?" Flame Princess asked, somewhat more wary of this dark cave than the almost comparatively bright, skull-filled dungeon she and Finn had gone through.

"Nope," Flambo flicked his tail and thought a moment. "But I think I know the name. Lemme think..." His red eyes lit up and he waved one hand as though snapping non-existent fingers. "Oh, yeah. It's 'The Cave of Lost Souls'."

"The Cave of Lost Souls?" Flame Princess repeated, not expecting such a name. "Why's it called that?"

"I dunno," Flambo tilted his little head at her. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Flame Princess looked down at her old, brash friend, and leaned down to hug the little cat-like flame. "Thanks, Flambo," she laughed.

"Yeah- I- er," Flambo blushed. No one ever thought to hug him before, always put off by his mischievousness. "Heh, good luck, princess," Flambo fell onto all fours and ran back towards the deep woods they had to pass through, keeping to the dirt path. He cast one last glance back at her, then ran into the gloom.

Flame Princess watched Flambo run into the forest until the light of his flames was gone, then she turned back to the cave. She had no idea what to expect, and she noticed the stalactites were dripping water. She sat in the dirt and again made herself another pair of tin boots, but they were much thicker and very high up her legs. She checked the thin, wrinkled surface for holes or gashes, but the tin seemed solid. If the cave had too much water, she would have to find something better; tin foil would tear easily, and no matter how thick she could make the outside of her boots, they would eventually be torn through. Flame Princess stood and gave a sharp intake of breath as the makeshift boots stabbed the bottoms of her feet, but she shrugged it off and began walking into the cave. She was sure she would have to face far worse than a little foot pain in the cave, and after all, a little pain had never deterred her before.

Flame Princess allowed her flames to glow a bit brighter so she could see around the cave. The walls still seemed pitch black in the light of her flames, but she could see rocks slick with water and puddles on the floor reflecting her light, and the layer of water on the floor sent dappled patterns of reflected firelight over the cave walls. Flame Princess looked around at the walls the rustling of her tin boots as she stepped over the rock making the only noise in the large cavern. Flame Princess found herself wondering if there was really anything here, but stopped when she saw a sort of pedestal ahead. She approached it, and noticed a little round piece of rock on it that seemed to glow. Her eyes widened when she realized it was a bracelet of some sort that was made of rock and... flowing ribbons of _lava _set in the rock.

Flame Princess stood before the pedestal, looking closely at the lava swirling in the cracks in the round rock item. She looked around the sides of the item and noticed a single, bright red gem set into a solid face of the rock. She reached over to pick up the band of rock, and relished the warmer feeling under her fingertips. Finn had found a gauntlet when he took her through the dungeon, so perhaps this was an item of sorts she could use? The lava began to glow more brightly and swirl about the cracks, and Flame Princess looked into the pattern of orange and yellow that mixed as a flowing liquid. The gem began to glow bright red, and the band began to grow as warm as she was; a temperature that could burn anything organic. Flame Princess quickly set the band back on the pedestal, and the lava and gem glowed even more brightly, filling the area of cave she was in with an orange glow.

The brighter light showed Flame Princess she was in a rounder cave compared to the tunnel-like cavern she had traversed a moment before. The rock was just a little paler and looked to be brown rather than black, so that the bright flame was reflected well by the dark walls. Flame Princess took a surprised step back, and looked back at the bracelet. The red gem was shining, and began, against what she may have suspected, to catch on fire. The fire seemed to come from the center of the gem, and rose higher while growing larger and brighter as Flame Princess watched. It grew into a tall plume above the pedestal, flickering and somewhat transparent. Flame Princess started when she noticed two yellow eyes seemingly floating in the flames. They blinked, looking at her a moment, then the fire began swirling in a heated whirlwind. Peeking through the flames in amazement, Flame Princess watched as a head began to form around the eyes. The eyes closed, and the head and shoulders of a beautiful fire woman formed. Her hair was a bright red flame, flickering high above her head just as Flame Princess's had when she was in the fire kingdom.

Flames continued to swirl, and the full body of a woman formed; she landed on a dry patch of rocky ground, a long, glowing orange and pink dress with a layered red skirt sending a pink glow to mix with her orange. The woman opened her yellow eyes again, and looked at Flame Princess brightly.

"Welcome," Her voice was a soft whisper that echoed through the cave. "To the Cave of Lost Souls."

Flame Princess stared at the woman a moment. She hadn't expected to find a woman in the Cave, let alone a woman inside a glowing bracelet.

"Uh, hello," Flame Princess couldn't think of much else to say. "I'm, uh, Flame Princess."

"Ah," The woman bowed regally. "You are the new Princess of the Fire Kingdom. I am Volcinna Solara, I was a Lady in Waiting to the princess sometime before you."

"Oh," Flame Princess bowed back slightly. "Nice to meet you, uh..."

"You may call me Cinna if you like," Cinna's yellow eyes flashed with amusement before she asked, "Pardon me, Princess, but what is it you seek in this cave? Are you aware of the dangers that lie ahead?" she straightened up to look the young princess in the eye.

"Of course," Flame Princess felt a bit of her old annoyance come back at the veiled suggestion that she was weak. "I came here because I want to control my powers better."

Cinna gave Flame Princess a worried look before saying, "Princess, the dangers in this cave are many. Creatures of all sorts will do their best to douse you, and you may be unused to such dangers."

"I've fought before," Flame Princess frowned indignantly. "I went through a dungeon with my boyfriend just a few days ago."

"Of course, princess." Cinna walked back to stand next to the pedestal, and asked, "however, there is one thing you must do before you can enter this dungeon." Cinna waved one hand to a rock that appeared to be oozing lava just as the bracelet was, and the wall slid to the side, revealing a sort of very small room in the wall. "To see if you are truly determined to go through this dungeon, you must entirely submerge one arm in this pool of water."

Flame princess looked at the water in the little room, and walked over to it. Crouching down to look in, Flame Princess could see water trickling down in a thin stream from a small hole in the roof of the little room. She looked back at Cinna, who appeared to be waiting for her to stand up and leave. Narrowing her orange eyes, Flame Princess turned to the water and, without hesitating, stuck her arm through the hole and waited for the feeling of searing pain that accompanied the water putting her fire out.


End file.
